


Ebon Peaches

by ZetsubouProject



Category: To Love Ru Darkness
Genre: F/F, this fandom needs more yuri ships, very fruity in some aspects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZetsubouProject/pseuds/ZetsubouProject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Nemesis and Momo may seem like bitter enemies, a clash of their personalities could be more dangerous than either of them originally anticipated... (Ocassional Lemons; Will mark chapters with 'L' when they contain such.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Nemesis looks up at the clear night sky from her rooftop perch, musing quite deeply about a multitude of things. Under normal circumstances, she would either rest inside her friend's – no, her subordinate's – apartment or simply lurk around the city to gather...information. But, tonight wasn't one of those nights. She was no more lacking in information than she was the night before, and rather than simply bothering her underling once again, she decides to think up a more  _productive_  activity.

She cranes her head backwards into the cool evening breeze sweeping across her face as a sly smirk begins to emerge on her lips. "That Momo-hime~ Always so rude to me, not even letting me close to that pitiful boy...and for what? Her 'harem plan' is not going to get any farther at the rate of things. That human she champions is more submissive than dominant, not to mention fearful of the notion altogether. And yet...she keeps at it..."

She continues with a snicker as her eyes shut to focus her thoughts, "Despite that, she definitely has an allure to her...perhaps that of a forbidden fruit even. And that makes me want to take that first bite all the more~"

Suddenly, a cheerful voice breaks Nemesis out of her trance as a slim figure with an impeccable crimson braid leans against a nearby object. "Then why don't you go ahead and try, Master?"

The cat-eyed weapon eyes her subordinate with slight irritation, not expecting her to show up now of all times. "Mea...why are you here? I thought you were tagging along with your 'friend' tonight."

Mea gives her master a pout coupled with a subsequent aversion of her puppy-like cerulean eyes. "I thought so too, but apparently she got her tail wounded pretty badly while playing with some of her pets. So, she couldn't come..." She then dismisses her gloominess with a deep sigh and is back to her bouncy, gleeful self in no time. "But, enough about that! What is your plan for conquering Momo-san, Master?"

Nemesis sustains her glare, wary of her fellow weapon's motives in asking such. "Why does this concern you, Mea?"

Mea responds by clasping her fingers together in delight. "Because you are my master, that is why! Besides, I think that anything you think up will be just wonderful~"

Nemesis simply snickers as she focuses her gaze back at the sky. "What makes you say that?"

"Because..." Mea turns her hands into fists and shakes them for emphasis. "You were the one who addressed my burning questions so effectively after my first encounter with Rito-senpai! And you also taught me about how to deal with that problem whenever it should rise up in the future! Not to mention, you also gave the most useful and most wonderful of practical lessons for which I am very grateful, Master!"

Nemesis sighs as she rubs the corners of her eyes with her fingers. "You always seem to know the right thing to say, Mea... Alright, I will tell you...but can we go back to the apartment first? I would rather not talk about these topics out in the open, and I think you understand why."

The other weapon nods in understanding as she glides off the rooftop with the help of snow-white wings, sticking the tip of her tongue out at her master with a playful wink as she disappears into the nocturnal scenery. And not too soon after, Nemesis invokes her own wingspan, its gorgeous ebon feathers glistening in the moonlight; she wastes no time in pursuing her subordinate as her lips form back into a smirk once more. She could forgive Mea's trivial intrusion for now, especially considering that such was really the last thing on her mind...

* * *

Elsewhere, the infamous boy known only as Yuuki Rito strides through the dimly-lit paths, keeping his eyes straight onwards rather than pay attention to the pink-haired devil on his arm. Unfortunately for him, she doesn't take to his attempts to resist her allure.

"Rito-san~" Momo leans her head against his arm slightly in order to appeal to his attention. "Why are you ignoring me? It is unlike you to be so rude to a lady~"

Finally reaching his limits, he replies in a panicked tone, "M-Momo! Please stop!"

She tilts her head a little bit to focus her gaze more in the direction of his. "Why? I am not hurting you, aren't I?"

He clenches his citrine orbs shut as he pries his arm from the princess's grasp by force. His entire body begins to shake right before he suddenly bolts, much to Momo's surprise. However, she quickly snaps out of it and pursues him as quickly as possible, hoping that he would not get into too much trouble in the meantime.

However, when she catches up to him, she discovers that he had run into a tree in his delirium and was knocked out by the impact. Thankfully, or perhaps not as much so, Mea comes out of the woodwork.

"Momo-san! Do you need any help with Rito-senpai?" She strolls towards the boy's unconscious body and begins to examine his eyes. "Doesn't look like he has sustained anything serious, though. Which is good!"

Momo gives her a suspicious glare as she goes over to Rito's other side and slings his arm over her shoulder for support. "Well, if you are actually going to help, perhaps help me carry Rito-san back home?"

Mea nods in agreement as she supports Rito's other arm with little difficulty. "Of course~ By the way, Master Nemesis wishes to talk to you." She pauses for a second before uttering a half-lie. "Don't know what it is about, though~"

Upon hearing the name of the one who she considered her archenemy, the princess narrows her eyes as one of her teeth instinctively sharpens into a fang. "And what makes her think I am willing to talk to her, especially after all of the trouble she has just recently put Rito and I through?! Furthermore, what could she even want to say?! Whatever it is, I doubt it will be anything I will want to hear."

Mea places a few fingers against her lips to try and contain her laughter a little. "You never know with Master Nemesis, though. I think you are letting your past experiences cloud the obvious..."

The princess responds with a sigh as the two of them begin their relocation of Rito, "Even if I wanted to go, I still have errands to run, which is where Rito and I were heading before he freaked out all of a sudden..."

"Don't worry about that, Momo-san!" The crimson-haired weapon gives her a sudden thumbs-up as reassurance. "Just gimme a list once we get back to Rito-senpai's house, and I will do all those on your behalf. I will even look over both him and Nana-san on your behalf if you need me to."

Momo glares at Mea with quite a bit of suspicion. She didn't exactly trust her, as she is known for being as shameless as she is towards Rito, but then again Nana would probably be present. And she knew that Mea would not try anything in the other princess's presence of all things. Therefore, she knows that it is unlikely that such an arrangement could backfire back on her. Especially since Mea would probably be occupied with the errands for a while anyways.

"Fine... I will give you money as well as the list once we get Rito-san safely inside." She focuses her gaze back straight ahead as to not get too distracted from the path to lead them astray. "Just make sure you get precisely what I put on the list and nothing else, okay?"

"Understood!"

* * *

Momo sighs deeply as she flies through the night sky. Even now, she has her doubts about meeting with the cat-eyed weapon. And for good reason too. Despite that, she knew that simply up-and-refusing Nemesis's invitation would be a foolish action, no matter how much she may oppose it.

As she approaches the building containing Mea's apartment, she quickly finds a window that was left slightly open and uses it to enter the main room. But, as she does so, Nemesis suddenly walks into the room, albeit naked and with a few remnant droplets of water clinging to her brown flesh.

"Ah, welcome, Momo-hime~" She advances forward without a second thought. "Hope you don't mind me being a little wet. I did just shower and all~"

The princess's visage turns a cherry-red as she bites onto her index finger with frustration. She didn't know what bothered her more; the fact that her archenemy was in the nude, or that she couldn't help but feel a little aroused by the weapon's presence as such. And as soon as that thought crosses her mind, she feels all the more confused by how this could happen. How could she feel such attraction to someone she loathed so much?!

"C-Could you put a towel on, or something?" She averts her eyes as to prevent her thoughts from getting any worse than they were already. "Don't you know it is disrespectful to appear before your guests without any clothes?!"

Nemesis cracks a smirk as she summons a black-cloth towel around her body thanks to her Transformation ability. "You are sure an odd one to make a demand like that. Nonetheless, if you really want it, Princess..." She then strokes tenderly below Momo's left eye with one of her fingers. "Although, from the looks of it, my presence just now has rendered you...conflicted. Perhaps under all of your disdain for me lies something much more delightful that you fear to embrace..." Her hand moves slowly down Momo's face, rendering the usually-confident devil frozen in the wake of her caress. "...You are afraid that you will lose who you once were, aren't you? Well, there is no need to be scared, Momo-hime...I am more than willing to wash away these doubts of yours~" Feeling the princess's warm rhythmic breaths against her skin, the sly weapon brings her lips against Momo's ear to whisper with what little restraint she still possesses herself, "Just give the word, and let yourself descend into Eden~"

"Nemesis..." Momo's expression suddenly grows more sinister as she advances into the weapon's space in a single sudden step. "I hope you can back that promise up. And that you will not hesitate in the slightest. I am not the fragile blossom that I may look to be, you know~"

Nemesis returns with an equally potent gaze as she wraps her arms around the awakened devil's neck, converging her fingers at the nape. "Well, only time will tell, right~?" And to seal the covenant, she pulls Momo into a deep kiss and indulges in the irresistible, ripe scent wafting between them. There was no more doubt in either of their minds of what was to come, and their bodies were more than willing to carry their words into proper fruition.


	2. II [L]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Warning: Some Lemon-y, or rather PEACH-y (*winkwink*) content to begin with]

Each moment blurs into the next as they move as one into a dimly-lit antechamber where the more sinister of the transweapons had taken up residence. The sharp yet intoxicating scent of cassis mixed with luxurious dark chocolate wraps around their bodies as they quickly find comfort on the smooth satin sheets before them.

"Well?" The princess meets the glowering feline orbs before her with a demanding glare. "Are we going to begin or not?"

Nemesis snickers at Momo's regal facade, expecting no less from royalty. Nonetheless, she knew exactly how to turn that air of confidence into something much more favorable. Like a serpent striking at its prey, her fingers find swift access to Momo's weak spot: her spade-tipped tail.

As soon as the weapon takes hold, Momo begins to buckle as indescribable pleasure rushes through her entirety. "Ahhhn~ N-Nemesis! That's dirty—"

However, the princess's moans only serve to motivate Nemesis, who begins to ravenously taste the quivering tip with the utmost delight. "Fair play is for the weak~ And we both know...you are better than this~ Besides..." She pauses for a second to lick her maw clean in order to fully indulge in her initial spoils. "...I seem to have taken a liking to the texture, if not the unrestricted taste, that such an exotic yet sensitive delicacy is able to offer~"

"Nnn~" Momo clenches her teeth in an attempt to recover from the sensations crackling through her veins. "It would be better if you didn't reduce my tail to simply your midnight snack..." Her lavender glare penetrates through the shroud of her hair in futile defiance, still irritated that such a cheap trick was the opening act of the sly weapon before her. Nevertheless, she couldn't deny how effective it was, as she could feel her fruit beginning to bloom.

Nemesis quickly takes note of the aftermath and advances further on top of Momo, taking in her scent once more as she slides her face into the upper garden. Letting her instincts guide her, she navigates in a helical fashion up one of Momo's rose-bushes and eventually locates the mythical berry at the peak of its tender slope. She watches the princess's face deepen in color as she begins her next tasting, delighted that the flavor proves as potent as from her last sample.

Once she siphons all of the flavor to satisfy her once again, she moves her attention to the lower gardens, where the forbidden fruit is churning with quite a bit of its pale nectar. "Well then, Momo-hime~ Looks like my careful nurturing was effective after all~" She reaches forth to collect some of her bounty on the tips of her fingers before finally bringing the sample to her lips. "And quite a sweet reward you have given me~ For that, I commend you for your contribution to this successful harvest…"

She responds to Nemesis's teasing with a coy chuckle as she forces herself on top of the weapon. "Now that you have had your fun, how about making my night equally as rewarding~" She reaches forward with a steady hand and swiftly discards the towel draped over the weapon's moist figure. "You did say that we would  _both_  enter Eden, after all~"

Nemesis offers her fingers to the princess, the tips still soaked in the nectar as well as a hint of her saliva. "Then have a taste, I guess…"

Momo forces the hand away with a sigh as she shakes her head. "Such a crude gesture is below me, idiot… Instead, I would rather harvest my own~" She moistens her fingertips with her own juices and slides them into Nemesis's own chambers for a revenge exploration. No matter what, she was determined to bring about an equally bountiful harvest as she had wrought just a short while ago.

Even with the preparation, Momo could tell that the inside of the sinister weapon was already fairly moist. And yet, despite her greatest efforts, she couldn't get it to release its fruit at the desired speed she had expected it to given its current state. In her surprise, Nemesis swaps their positions once more with a crude snicker and presses her own twin bushes against Momo's.

"Did you really think you could harvest me so easily, Momo-hime? How deliciously naive of you~" She licks her lips once more before giving the disappointed devil a much more chaste kiss. "However, it was an valuable experience~ And one I hope will find its reprise soon enough…"

Momo averts her eyes, still a bit flustered from the event. "Perhaps… Just as long as we keep the content of our meetings between us."

Nemesis offers a slight nod as she covers herself with her signature yukata. "Fine by me~ Though, I urge you to stay a bit longer. Despite you turning the tables on me for a brief moment towards the end, I believe that you still deserve some sort of a reward~"

"Such as?" Momo knew better than to simply let Nemesis be cryptic, especially after such a ravenous harvest. "I would like to know what you will reveal after such a 'sublime' tasting, as you might put it."

The weapon only smirks back as she makes her way out of the room. "In time~ First, though…" She returns a few seconds later with a semi-ripe peach in hand and bites into it as though it was an apple. "...Did you want something too?"

Pulling the covers over her impeccable body save for her tail, the princess's complexion rivals that of the fruit in Nemesis's hand as she sighs with a slight bit of disappointment. "Guess I have no other choice," she remarks in a defeated tone, "so perhaps a cup of water?"

Nemesis wipes the juices lingering on her sneering lips as she leans in the doorway. "Well..." Suddenly, as if on cue with her following statement, a faint bubbling noise becomes audible from the other room. "I was boiling some water to make some tea. But, if you want it cold…"

"Tea's fine too," Momo affirms as she leans against the ebon bedframe, "even if I am surprised that you are making it in the first place."

"Well, I have grown fond of Black Tea due to its sharp bitterness," Nemesis explains playfully as she heads back to the kitchen to prepare up a few cups, "so I keep a few packets on hand just in case~"

It isn't long before she returns, though, bearing a tray with two simplistic ceramic cups filled nearly to the brim with tea. As her hair coils around one of the cups to set it on a side-table, she hands the princess the other cup with a friendly smile that unnerves Momo slightly despite being genuine in its own way.

"Thank you, Nemesis…" Momo tries to cool down the warm beverage a little before taking a reluctant sip to hide the subconscious smile blossoming upon her lips. "I sure hope that my sisters and Rito-san aren't worried since I have been gone so long. Sure, Mea-san was there, but even so…"

"It is not as though I can blame you, Momo-hime. The truth behind this complex feeling of yours has yet to fully reveal itself, and thus it seems that you are left with quite a bit of both longing and confusion. But, with that said," Nemesis exclaims with a different brand of amusement as she retrieves her drink from the table, "I think that you have spent plenty of time indulging me for one night. If you hurry now, you can slip into that boy's embrace before the light of dawn arouses him~"

Normally, such a statement would have thrown Momo off-guard and then she would have tried passing it off as a joke to try and play innocent. Unfortunately, evasion tactics like that would not work against someone like Nemesis, who knows every sly trick in the princess's playbook, much to her chagrin. And so, she decides to just go ahead and take the black-haired girl's subtle hint for what it is and nothing more. She takes a moment to carefully rearrange her ruffled attire and another to retrieve her D-Dial from the floor of the main room, using it to replace her moist panties with a fresh pair before departing on the wings that she had arrived upon. In fact, her departure proves so swift that she doesn't notice the weapon raising her tea-glass in her direction as she soars further and further from the apartment.

Suddenly, about half-way in transit, her phone suddenly buzzes out of nowhere, and she quickly discovers a chain of texts from Mea updating her on various things. She scrolls down a little to find the most recent one, which shamefully inquires:  _So, how was your visit with Master?_

Momo tries to keep herself from blushing as she simply answers before closing her D-Dial with a sigh:  _Good. Will be back at the house in a few minutes._

She could almost hear the red-haired girl's saccharine laughter on the other end. And for a moment, she wonders if there was anything left out in the messages. But, that fleeting thought leaves her mind as swiftly as it enters. Whatever the case, she reminds herself that above all else, she would not lose herself to her own conflicted feelings.

Besides, if she could spend some quality time with Rito even just for the few hours prefacing the dawn, she couldn't exactly complain...


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...some more.

    “By the way, Master, how did things go with you and Momo-san last night?”

    The black-haired weapon snickers as she hands her subordinate a bucket of water. “Why is it your business, Mea?”

    Mea tries in vain to stifle her excitement as she pours the bucket’s crystal-clear contents over her body. Perhaps Master simply doesn’t want to kiss-and-tell… How unfortunate~ She proceeds to move a bit of her crimson hair obscuring her vision as she moves closer to Nemesis. “Well, whatever the case...Momo-san seemed a bit out of it when she returned. She didn’t even offer so much as a ‘konbanwa’ or ‘oyasumi’ before disappearing into her own room. Not Rito-senpai’s, her own…”

    Nemesis runs her fingers through her hair as she allows the warm air to bring her to a brief state of calm. “Well, I am sure she had much to think about after our encounter~ Not that I blame her, though…” She then focuses one of her feline orbs onto Mea, who had decided to cling onto her tanned body in the meantime. “I hope I can count on you to continue monitoring things and keep me updated on any further advancements…”

    Mea chirps back as she tightly embraces her master’s silky-smooth arm. “Of course~ But, what about Yami-onee-chan?”

    “Darkness is not going to awaken any time soon, Mea. Do not worry, though. It is of no consequence at the moment, and I have more important things to focus on anyways. Besides, I see now that forcing both you and Golden Darkness to abandon your developed paradigms is completely needless anyways.”

    Mea brings a finger to her lips as she inquires, “What do you mean?”

    “Although I once thought that a weapon has no need for human emotions and ideals,” Nemesis elaborates as she brings her slightly-taller subordinate into her lap, “I know now that was utterly pointless. In order for one to succeed at their fullest, they must embrace themselves in their entirety. And so, if both of you embrace both your human side and your weapon side to the point where they harmonize...I think you could accomplish much more than you could using your weapon-instincts alone.”

    “Master...does that mean…?”

    “Yes, Mea. You can get as close to Nana-hime as you wish,” she affirms coyly as her arms wrap across Mea’s shoulders, “And that means that if you truly wish to go the extra mile with her...I will support you two one-hundred-percent~ That is, if you are even able to draw her attention away from you-know-who…”

    Mea’s cheeks turn slightly scarlet as she pouts vigorously. “I think I can make myself more appealing than Senpai if I really try, Master! Besides, don’t you think that Nana-san and I are already close enough? I mean, our feelings did flow into one another thanks to Psycho Dive...and that is pretty intimate for me, considering that Rito-senpai is the only other one I used it on besides her.”

    “Do whatever you feel is best. This is something you must learn yourself, after all~” Nemesis snickers playfully as she washes the suds out of Mea’s hair with a bucket of warm water. “But, I will urge you to be careful with this opportunity, Mea. Both assassination and seduction can be ruined with too much recklessness, you know...”

    “Understood, Master! Best of wishes to both of us, I guess!”

* * *

    Momo’s tail waves back and forth like a pendulum in time with the clocking ticking on the wall of her room. Even though she would not admit such, she still finds herself pondering over Nemesis’s words, finally realizing the sheer impact of the weapon’s statement. She was conflicted without a doubt, torn between her attraction to Rito and this fiery lust that Nemesis had sparked the prior night. Perhaps for the first time, she questions whether it was worth maintaining the Harem Plan, especially considering how many times Rito had spurned her and her intentions. Was it really worth going the extra mile like that just based on something as simple as an unrequited crush?

Suddenly, her more-tomboyish twin walks in carelessly with a book in hand. “Yo, Momo,” Nana exclaims as she places the book next to her pensive sister, “Have a minute? Got a little stuck on this one reading…”

Momo simply sighs before regaining her composure. “Fine… But, first, I want you to answer me something.”

“Eh? What is it?”

Momo keeps her eyes focused on the other princess, making sure to make the seriousness of her words evident. “If you had to choose between Mea-san and Rito-san to connect wholeheartedly to,” she inquires with the hope of getting the answer she seeks secondhand, “Who would you pick?”

Understandably, Nana reddens at her sister’s question. “W-Why are you asking this all of a sudden?”

Momo’s lips curl into a smirk as she notices a slight nuance in Nana’s hesitation. The fact that Mea had not been immediately dispelled as an option altogether was definitely something she would look into.

However, Nana quickly picks up on this and begins waving her arms as she tries to pass her tell off as a misunderstanding. “I-It is just that Mea and I are very close, that’s all! Besides, Rito is a beast, despite Ane-ue’s interest in him…”

“Is that so~?” Momo snickers suggestively as she leans into Nana’s personal space. “‘Just how close are you two?’ Your face makes me wonder that much~ Perhaps you should be a little more honest about your true feelings…”

Nana sinks her face into one of the pillows from her sister’s bed as she mutters in weak defiance, “Like you’re one to talk… Are you just probing for another reason? Perhaps to test my loyalty to your little ‘plan’?”

“Oh?” Momo places her hand over her mouth as she snickers once again, this time under the guise of a classy chuckle. “Don’t you think I would have asked about Rito-san if that was the case? Regardless, it looks like I got my answer~ I wish you two the best…”

“You…!” Nana lunges furiously for her sister’s tail, but ends up falling off the other side of the bed when Momo instinctively dodges her assault. “...Damn you…”

Momo simply sighs as she lays back on her bed, keeping her fallen sibling in the corner of her eye. “Despite your brashness just now, I must thank you~ And thus, if you are still up for it…”

Nana exclaims with a lamentful groan as she slowly climbs back onto the bed, “Perhaps it would have been better to ask Ane-ue instead…”

“Too late now,” Momo retorts, “so just be glad that you pleased me enough to earn such a favor~”

“Che. Someone is full of themselves… And to think I was mere inches away from putting you in your place…”

“Do you want my help or not?”

“...Fine.” Nana slides the textbook she had brought with her in front of them. “Just don’t pull any more funny business…”

Momo smirks as she raises her hand up slightly in a mock-pledge. “I swear I will not toy with you any more for the moment. Now then…what did you have questions about?”

* * *

    Now that their bodies have been cleansed of both filth and doubts, the weapon duo finally take their leave from the bathhouse. However, as they exit onto the sunset-washed street, Mea immediately recognizes a certain duo not too far from their path.

    “Yami-onee-chan! Mikan-san! Konbanwa~!” She rushes up to the golden-haired girl, who is actually a transweapon much like her known by the title of ‘Golden Darkness’, and her brown-haired friend with a mixture of surprise and delight. “Where might you be heading?”

    Mikan chuckles nervously, as she did not expect such an encounter to happen out of the blue. Then again… “Well, I was on my way to the store to purchase stuff for dinner, and I crossed paths with Yami-san.” She glances at Yami out of the corner of her eye as if subconsciously conveying a message of some sort. “Considering the chaos back at home, it is nice to be able to have a peaceful chat every now and then.”

    “How wonderful!” Mea crosses her arms behind her back and rocks back on her heel. “Though, if you need any help, perhaps Master and I could help?”

    “Master...?” Mikan gives Mea a confused look before her eyes finally register the dark-haired figure lurking silently in the background. “Wait...so that’s…?”

    Golden Darkness places the Taiyaki she had been nibbling on back in the bag and interjects with a slightly irritated tone while approaching with the utmost caution, “Master Nemesis. Why are you here?”

    Nemesis sighs as she nonchalantly joins Mea’s side. “We were taking a public bath. Why wouldn’t we be here? Besides, I bear no ill intentions towards either of you anyways, so I would prefer not being treated as an enemy all of the time.”

    Despite Nemesis’s request, Yami still remains on her guard, even going so far as to transform her hand into a curved blade just in case. “Do you take me for a fool?”

    Nemesis waves Yami’s cold aggression off with the back of her hand. “I should be asking you the same thing, Golden Darkness. Perhaps you need to learn some manners~”

    Before things escalate further, Mikan steps into Yami’s path. “Please calm down, Yami-san. I may not know the details, but I really do not think that either of them want to fight right now.”

    “Do not worry, Yuuki Mikan~” Nemesis takes a step back as wings form out of her back once again. “I was just leaving anyways, as I have...other business to attend to. Feel free to take Mea along, though~ I am sure she will enjoy such quality time with you and her sister.”

    “Wait—” But, Mikan’s words are not quick enough to reach the ominous weapon before she takes her leave into the darkening skies. Nonetheless, Mea does not skip another beat in her master’s absence.

   “Well, you heard Master~” She raises her fist enthusiastically to the skies as she jets off into the streets before them. “Yami-onee-chan! Mikan-san! Let’s go!”


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo and Nemesis reconvene after their previous encounter and begin doing...things. Interesting things.

Even as the remnants of the day dissolve into the star-speckled night, Momo can't help but think about the sly transweapon's offer. Perhaps even more than she wanted to, as she clutches her body, longing for the warmth of another. If she tried to, she probably could coax a hug out of Rito. But, that would only bring temporary respite from the conflict, if not accelerate it past the appropriate boundaries.

She did not want to make Rito uncomfortable any more than she already had, but...she needed something. Something that he probably could never wholeheartedly return despite the overflowing kindness within his heart. Though, the question still remains as to whether or not Nemesis could continue to fill that void in his stead…

A sudden knock on her door brings her back to reality as her ditzy older sister, the first princess herself, calls from the other side.

"Momo! There is a girl in Rito's room with black hair who wishes to speak to you!"

The third princess swiftly responds with a sigh as she falls back onto her bed. "Send her up, onee-sama. Whatever happens, please leave us be until further notice. Understood?"

Lala chimes back cheerfully before rushing downstairs. "Got it! Hopefully you and your friend will have fun!"

Momo turns onto her side as she mumbles, "Onee-sama...thankfully, you are still very naive. Perhaps that is why Rito-san seems to prefer you over me…"

She takes a moment to rest her eyes before her rest is interrupted once more by another voice.

"Evening, Momo-hime~ I hope you don't mind the intrusion." Nemesis opens the door slightly and pokes her head in. "May I come in?"

Momo lazily sits herself up near the head of the bed as she gives her guest a sharp glare. "Just come in and close the door behind you. I would much rather have no one eavesdropping if it can be helped."

Nemesis snickers as she swiftly enters and plops herself down at the bed's 'foot' facing the princess. For whatever reason, no matter how much she tried to keep her eyes averted, Momo could not avoid the weapon's gaze. It may have been because Nemesis had almost permeated all of her thoughts since their last meeting, or maybe even something she herself could not understand. Nonetheless, she quickly found herself mesmerized by their alluring prominence.

However, this only serves to amuse Nemesis as she seizes the opportunity to lean closer to the entranced princess. "I see I have your utmost attention, Momo-hime~ I take it you know why I am here…"

Momo finally escapes by closing her own eyes with a deep sigh. "You probably want to know my decision. Fine. I will tell you. While I am still in love with Rito-san, which is a feeling that even you will be hard-pressed to completely erase, our last meeting was...helpful, to say the least. And so, I will allow you to purge me of these wicked humors plaguing my body...on one condition."

"...And the condition is…?"

Momo sighs once again as she opens her eyes with a determined look. "It is very simple. Before you can taste my nectar again, I would like your help with seeing just how far my sister and your servant…"

" _Subordinate_."

Momo nods in understanding as she corrects herself. "Sorry. I would like to see how my sister and your  _subordinate_  will go in such regards. Nana has been...a little less attracted to Rito as of late while also talking about Mea-san with the widest smile on her face. Sure, I know that the two of them are friends...but I wonder just how close they have become~"

Nemesis's smirk intensifies upon hearing this. "That sounds...interesting, Momo-hime~ I have no qualms against observing those two come into bloom, especially if that means watering the soil alongside you. After all, you are quite the botanist..."

Momo places her finger to her chin as she chuckles playfully. "Thank you… Now, how to seal this pact…"

"Perhaps like this?"

Nemesis leans even closer, giving her ample chance for a sneak attack upon Momo's pale neck, leaving a blatant mark as she siphons off a few nonconsequential drops of the princess's vital fluid.

Once Nemesis pulls away, Momo clutches her neck with mixed shock and fury. "Why that? Why not a kiss or something?"

The weapon narrows her eyes as she wipes the excess crimson from her lips. "We could do that too. I don't mind whatever method you choose, Momo-hime...as long as you don't cheat, that is~"

Momo's face ripens from slight embarrassment as she leans forward to leave her own mark on Nemesis's soft brown neck. Despite cringing from the strong metallic taste of the weapon's nano-infused blood, she siphons a sufficient amount before finally withdrawing herself.

"Now then...any ideas?"

* * *

Nana absentmindedly checks her D-Dial for the time. She was supposed to meet with Mea an entire hour-and-a-half ago. She could forgive her friend for being absent-minded every once in a while, but it worries her what Mea could be up to that is causing such a delay. Not that she cares for the details, though. All that matters to her is that Mea does the right thing in the end.

But, just then, she feels a poke on her shoulder which causes her to jump.

"WAAAA—"

She then turns around to see Mea standing there caught in a fit of laughter. "AHAHAHAHA~ Nana-chan~ You are quite a riot!"

The princess glares back at her friend with a deep crimson face. "M-Mea! Don't sneak up on me like that! You could have scared me to death, you know!"

Mea simply sighs as she playfully pokes Nana's forehead. "I highly doubt a simple scare would be the end of you~ Otherwise, you would not be here with all of the haunted houses considered…"

"That is still unacceptable!" Nana places her hands on her waist in a huff. "Apologize, will you?"

Mea cheerfully embraces her royal friend from the side as she exclaims with teasing eyes, "Fine, fine~ I am sorry I scared you, Nana-chan~"

However, these actions only serve to intensify Nana's flustered face as well as her frustration towards the red-haired weapon.

"M-Mea—!"

"What is it~?"

"W-Why do you insist on being so close?! And what is that look supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, Nana-san~" Mea strokes underneath Nana's chin with her index finger. "Why do things like that even bother you? We  _are_  close, aren't we?"

Nana finally lets out a sigh of defeat with a look of irritation. "M-Mea...now it just seems like you are  _mocking_  me…"

This strikes a look of concern in Mea's cerulean orbs as she takes hold of Nana's shoulders with her hands. "Why would you think that?! Is it because my chest is more prominent? I assure you, Nana-chan, that a flat-chest is  _nothing_  to be ashamed of, especially not yours!"

"What makes you say that…?"

It was then that Mea nonchalantly lifts up Nana's shirt to illustrate her 'reasoning', trying to keep a somewhat composed and yet casual approach to the situation. "Even without the extra supports, your chest still makes a nice pillow~ And that is even before your other assets, like your shy tail or your silky skin...both of which I want so badly to lickety-lick~"

Nana's eyes widen as she quickly struggles herself away from her friend in shock. "M-Mea! W-Why are you saying such things?"

However, such rejection seems to not even phase the weapon, who replies with saccharine innocence, "What is wrong with that? After all, don't animals express their affection that way?"

Nana tries to catch her breath after the previous burst of 'excitement'. "B-But you are not an animal…"

However, Mea is yet again right there with a retort, using her braid to toss Nana's tail into her hands for one of her infamous tasting frenzies. "Are you so sure about that?"

Quickly overcome by the intense stimulus, Nana falls to her knees while clutching her panties to try and delay the inevitable overflow. "Aahn~ M-Mea! Not here! We are out in the open!"

Mea's eyes glisten with glee as she strokes the tail back and forth with her playful finger. "Fine~" She leans forward until she is on top of the nearly-helpless princess, at which point she helps her up as angelic wings sprout from her back. "Then shall we go inside?"

On a roof across the street from the apartment, Nemesis places her cellphone back into her yukata with a smirk. "Well, the seed has been planted...so now all that's left is for it to bloom~ And hopefully all to your liking, Momo-hime~"


End file.
